epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Avatar XIII/DCRB 10 Season One Finale: Batman vs Alucard
Alright ladies and gents, here we are, the end of season one. It's crazy to think that it's over already, but time flies. This matchup wasn't suggested directly, but I got the idea since Batman vs Dracula was such a popular suggestion already, and this isn't far off in the slightest. For a long time, Batman was my favorite superhero, and I've always loved Alucard, so this battle basically wrote itself. I gotta say though, this has been a really fun project so far. I appreciate you guys continuing to follow it despite the abomination that was The Flash vs Sonic. It means a lot. I'm just rambling now. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did. Let's get to the action! Beat Battle VS Begin! Battle starts at 0:18 'Batman:' Let me give you one word of advice; don’t fuck with the Dark Knight I’ll impale you with my batarangs, and stake your heart until you turn white This caped crusader will rid the world of this unholy invader’s plague I’ve been cleansing Gotham of maniacal rogues since its judgment day You kill your own kind. Their deaths somehow fill you with satisfaction And like a child, you’re disappointed if they don’t show fear in their reactions I faced my worst nightmare when I was eight years old. I’m not afraid I’m more intimidated by that androgynous dictator you must obey I’ve defeated Superman with ease, and forced Darkseid to bend to my will Most heroes rely on their powers. All I require are my gadgets and skill You’re among the most powerful I’ve faced, but I have a contingency plan And do you want to know how? (Wait, what?) Because I’m Batman! 'Alucard:' You remind me of that insane little major and his freakshow menagerie I’m grateful for your madness. Without it, life would be a tragedy I could kill you now but that would only be a travesty of my sanity And I prefer to avoid haplessly blood staining her majesty’s tapestry You’re the second victim with the audacity to invade my chamber so callously The notion that you can actually challenge me and survive is a fallacy Nothing to me is more dastardly than a bastard who insults my master nastily Such blasphemy can only be atoned by putting a bullet in your head rapidly Your vanity is craftily satiated by your obsession with your bat family Coping with the agony of your parent’s fatalities forced this fantasy It must be maddening to know that you’re only human. Such a sad reality The truth is, you’d be a corpse by now if it weren’t for the plot’s irrationality 'Batman:' There are some similarities between you and me. Both of us stared into the abyss But what happened when it looked back at us is where the difference is I embraced the darkness; became one with it. I am the night You abandoned your faith because you were too weak to handle your plight I’ve prepared Helena’s nail and holy wafers to deliver this lyrical slaughter The red rain’s coming to turn this blood storm crimson mist into divine water You’re a hypocrite at heart who’s arrogant enough to judge all of mankind You despise cowards yet you didn’t have the courage to accept your own demise The torment that your depraved soul brings you is morbid, but you deserve it I feel no sympathy for a demon that forced a dying girl to be his servant You gave up your mortality for more power, but was it worth it? Now you’re just a monster who’ll roam the earth for eternity with no purpose 'Alucard:' Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems three… two… one… zero Approval of Situation A recognized, it’s over for you now, hero Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent Commencing the Cromwell invocation, and subdue the enemy with extreme violence 'Alucard (Level Zero):' (2:13) Centuries of lost souls under my command now descend upon you Try to flee from me and hide in the darkness. You will find no refuge Not even my own subjects and soldiers are safe from my bloody rage I’ve been sinking my teeth into helpless victims since the Elizabethan age You’ve never seen dread so terrifying. You’ll wish for death to come But I will only decide to lay you to rest after your suffering is done This failure will forever make your parents roll in their shallow graves I do not find their pathetic corpses fit enough to be my slaves There is no escape from death. You failed to plan for this revelation What will you do now since you are stuck in this dire situation? God has abandoned you. Beg for forgiveness, but he won’t listen I was spawned by the cruelty, intolerance, and hatred of evil Christians Despite your best efforts, you remain a mere mortal whom I’ll end viciously The delicious taste of your blood will forever claim you to my infantry Welcome to eternal damnation Batman. You better acclimate fast No one man is great enough to challenge Dracula’s wrath Who Won? Category:Blog posts